What! Carlos is in love!
by fabinafan1357
Summary: When Emily Hart moves in across the way from Carlos, some sparks fly, some tears are shed, and you will have to read it to find out what happens! T just in case! :D
1. Chapter 1

** Hey there peeps! I haven't been on in a while just because of school, choir, and everything else. So with out further ado I give you my first BTR fanfic! Oh and I don't own BTR but I do own the character Emily Hart. (She is my ego, just with a different name!)  
><strong>

"Why dad?" I asked my mom impatiently.

"Because, He wants to see you, and he wants to know you are safe. Oh, and don't forget the whole, 'I will move out if you feel you need it'" She answered.

The rest just blurred by, until finally I was in Minnesota with my dad. "So, it's been years since I last saw you. How are you?" he asked, just trying to make conversation.

"I'm fine, so, how's Washington?" I asked, making myself feel better, knowing I wasn't the only one leaving home.

"Good. We're here," He said bluntly.

I looked out the window and saw four guys playing hockey on the road. My dad started cursing at them, and gave them a few "signs" as my dad would say, as I just rolled my eyes and mouthed 'I'm sssssssssssooooooooooooooooo sorry!' They then nodded as if to tell me 'It's fine'

The rest of the afternoon flew by with lots of unpacking. Once I unpacked my room I decided to go apologize to one of the guys I saw earlier today.

I walked to the house I saw them all go in to, "Papi! I know! I…" He didn't finish once he saw me.

"Hey, I just wanted to say hi, and sorry for earlier today, my dad can get a little crazy." I said smiling.

Baffled, he just simply replied, "I… I… I'm Carlos."

"Cool, I'm Emily, Emily Hart," I could see him blushing, god was he cute!

"Well, all the other guys live in the three houses right next to each other," He said as he pointed down the street.

I thanked him and went home. My mind was never this crowded with thoughts all about one boy, I tried to sleep but that didn't work so I just stayed up thinking, about the move, about my friends, and about Carlos.

NEXT DAY

"Why did you go over to the stupid boys who were in the road?" My dad asked when I woke up.

"I just wanted to say hi, and they aren't stupid, well, one of them isn't stupid," I said smiling like an idiot.

"Well, just remember, good grades, good music, no boy," He said sternly.

"How could I forget?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. With that he left for work, and I went across the street again, to go see Carlos.

"Hey Carlos!" I said when he opened the door.

"Hey Emily, wanna come in?" He asked.

I nodded and walked in to his house, it was small, but cozy. "I was wondering, if you want to go see a movie with me tonight." I said as we walked in to his room.

"Yeah!" He replied with a little too much excitement.

"Cool! What movie do you want to go see?"

"Well, what about that move Dream House?" He asked

"Sure!" I said. After that we talked and talked. "Oh, god! It's already twelve! I need to go, my dad doesn't know that I come over to your house, he thinks I'm Playing the violin and composing music all day! He's gonna be back in like two minutes! I'll see you tonight at 8!" I screamed as I ran out the door.

I screamed once I saw who was inside my house.

**I decided to end it there, who do you think it is? Dad? a friend? One of the guys? I know it's short but I will update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey! So I know it's been a long time but, I've had a a lot of homework and it was the end of the quarter so we had a lot of work to do and I am getting ready for my first dance! I am super pumped for it! It will be awesome! And the guy I am crushing on might ask me to dance AHHH! Please read and review and wish me luck that I won't look like a dork when I dance :D

"Gracie!" I screamed.

"Emily! Oh my god! I saw that cute guy next door, already got a new guy huh?" She rambled.

"No! Well, he's in to me, and I guess we are going on a date tonight." I mumbled.

"What? A date? Your dad is okay with this?" She asked.

"I'm okay with what?" My dad asked as he walked in.

"Me hanging out with Grace tonight." I covered.

"Sure, just be back by midnight." He said.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you!" Grace squealed.

After that we went up to my room and she got me ready. "I can't believe it! Who knew you could lie to your dad so much? I remember how you used to be such a bad liar!" She squeaked.

"It's part of being a teen, you learn to lie. And don't bring up the fact that if I still lied like a 4 year-old that I wouldn't being going out with this guy," I replied.

"Well, just remember first date rules," She said as she handed me some clothes, "first, don't be too perfect. Second, Don't aim for one of the guys, aim for THE girl." She continued while looking me over. "Perfect! I knew with me that you would look amazing!" She exclaimed.

I looked at myself in the mirror, I had my favourite adventure time t-shirt, some skinny jeans, and my mustache necklace. (A/N outfit on my profile) "It's great! I think we should start going, to still play the going shopping card," I said.

With that she nodded and we headed down the stairs. "Have fun you two," My dad said.

"We will!" I screamed as we were out the door.

"So, we have 6 hours. What should we do?" Grace asked.

"Well, I should go apologize to the guys before anything else," I replied as I started walking down the street to the guys' houses.

"The guys? Really? What is first date rule number two?" Grace asked.

"Um, remember? I have a date with their best friend tonight," I said impatiently.

"Right," she said as I rang the doorbell to one of their houses.

"Oh, hey, you're Emily right?" The blonde boy asked.

"Yeah, how do you know? Oh, and I came to say sorry for my dad, he's like really protective," I replied.

"Carlos won't shut up about you. It's good for him, he needs you, he just went through a lot," He said, laughing.

I could just feel myself blushing, "Really? He doesn't stop talking about me?" I asked in a daze.

"Sorry about her, she is bad about acting cool," Gracie interjected.

"Hey, no biggie, I'm Kendall, James lives down there, and right next to him is Logan. See you guys later!" Kendall finished.

With that we walked off, Gracie was pleased with herself as I started to hit her. "I am not bad at playing cool!" I exclaimed

"Um, 'Really? He doesn't stop talking about me?'" She said trying to mock me.

"Do you want me to drive you to mall or not?" I asked.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, I'll shut up," She pleaded

With that we got in my beat up old car.

-That Night-

My phone buzzed.

_From: Gracie ;D_

_Meet me outside the theatr aftr the movie ;D_

_New Text_

_To: Gracie ;D_

_Kaykay GTG, Carlos's here_

I then felt arms wrap around my body, "Hey Hey, Emily!" That smooth sexy voice that I remembered from earlier today said.

"Hey Carlos," I said laughing as I turned myself around.

"Do you want to skip the movie and just go talk?" Carlos asked.

"That would be amazing," I replied.

He then smiled at me took by the hand. We walked down to the bottom floor of the mall and found a coffee shop. "Where did you move from?" Carlos asked suddenly, "I mean we wanted to talk so,"

"No no, It's fine, I moved from Washington." I replied "Oh, and Kendall had said something about you going through a lot, so, what's going on?" I added

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later," He replied losing his signature grin.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you Carlos," I said sheepishly.

"I know, I know, in fact you deserve a gift for being so thoughtful," Carlos laughed out as he leaned in for a kiss.

The moment his lips met mine I felt sparks fly. Too soon he pulled back and smiled at me. "I think I was more thoughtful," I joked as I pecked him on the lips.

I will stop there but I think you guys will enjoy the next chapter! It will have more fun things, like um IDK, you will have to read to find out! 


End file.
